Safe
by magicsunbeam
Summary: Set after Something Wicked. Michael seems a tough cookie, but what 12 year old can just shrug of a visit from a Striga? Just a little tiny filler for what happen straight after the Striga was killed.


SAFE

Just a quicky… as the actress said to the bishop… g 

Set after Something Wicked. Michael seems a tough cookie, but what 12 year old can just shrug of a visit from a Striga? Just a little tiny filler for what happen straight after the Striga was killed. J.

**swswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswsw**

Suddenly unable to move, Michael stared at the smouldering robe. His head whirling from emotions that ranged from disgust to elation and everything in between. He also had a million questions. How could something like that really exist? Surely things like what had happened tonight only belonged in the movies?

He looked at Dean questioningly and was rewarded with a hand on his shoulder, a nod and a look that told him he had done well. He smiled with relief. It was over.

X ---------X----------X

"You're going to be okay?" Sam asked.

Michael nodded confidently. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"You're sure? Cos you can stay with me and Dean till morning, right, Dean?"

Dean nodded.

"Nah. I'm good."

"Okay. You make sure you lock the door behind us. You have my cell number if you want us?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Sam smiled. "See you later."

Michael closed the door, and the Winchester boys waited until they heard the lock go into place before walking away.

"I give him ten minutes, tops." Dean smiled at Sam.

"Ten minutes?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Ten minutes before he changes his mind."

Sam grinned. "I don't know. He's a tough kid."

"Exactly," Dean said, slipping their room key into the lock. "He's just a kid."

X----------X----------X

Sam sat at the laptop waiting for Dean to be finished in the bathroom. It was almost 4 in the morning and it frustrated Sam that Dean had insisted on a shower before hitting the sack. The shower had been turned off ten minutes ago and still there was no sign of the bathroom becoming vacant. He knew Dean was yanking his chain, but he still couldn't help biting.

"Dean! Come on, man. I'm going to have to go and pee in the bushes if you don't get out of there soon!"

The door opened and Dean stuck his head out. "I'm coming Sammy," he said around the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Patience is a…"

The old cliché was interrupted by a knock and Dean grinned as Sam went to the door. As predicted, Michael stood there, arms wrapped around his chest.

"Are you sure it's gone and there aren't anymore of those freaky things out there?" he asked.

Sam looked at the kid with sympathy. It was only natural Michael was going to be scared after what he had witnessed.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's gone. You don't have to worry about it, I promise."

Michael nodded and turned to walk away and as he did a second voice called after him.

"Look, why don't you stay with us till your mom gets back?"

Michael turned to see Dean standing in the doorway next to his brother. For a long moment he battled with himself. He was a big boy. He looked after the motel when his mom wasn't there, he looked after Asher all the time; nothing scared him. Usually. Then again, he'd never seen a real live witch before, and a big scary assed one at that. It wasn't USUAL to have monsters that belonged in movies come at you at 3 in the morning. How lucky it was to have two guys turn up at the motel who knew exactly what to do… but then, how much of it WAS luck?

"Okay," he eventually caved in.

Dean stood to one side and let Michael come into the room. He knew the kid was scared, and he couldn't blame him, but the child in him couldn't help it.

"You're sure you're going to okay with two queens?"

swswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswsw

Sam finally got to use the bathroom, and after quickly washing up and brushing his teeth he switched off the light with only one thing in mind. Bed. He smiled to himself when he saw Dean had made Michael share his bed. Dean was such an ass.

He turned off the computer and climbed gratefully into his own bed. He was just about to turn off the lamp when Michael gave a whimper. Sam watched, hoping whatever the kid was dreaming about wasn't Striga's and that he would settle down again. No such luck.

Michael became increasingly restless and began to cry out in his sleep. Sam sympathised and was about to get out of bed to wake and reassure him, when Dean turned over to face the boy. Sam watched as, still asleep, his brother snaked an arm across Michael, resting a calming hand on his chest. Sam strained his ears and smiled widely when he caught the words Dean mumbled.

"Shh. Sokay, it's just a dream, Sammy. Go back to sleep."

end


End file.
